


That's What Being Alive Is About

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Travis, Multi, Ralph is lowkey insane, Rupert is best uncle, but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry James Potter gets hit by his aunt when he's a year and a half old. His accidental magic causes him to apperate across the ocean, into the yard of an abandoned house in Detroit.Ralph was going to kill the human with a rock. Really, he was. But then the little thing opened those big, green eyes, and Ralph may hate humans, but he isn't heartless, for rA9's sake.Rupert Travis just wanted a nice, normal time with his pigeons. His best friend obviously isn't going to let that happen.Jerry like kids anyway, so they aren't complaining. Although the commute to Ralph's squat is a little difficult, especially during Christmas time.They make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what am i dOING

Ralph has been living in the squat fourteen months, eight weeks, six days, four hours, and thirty-eight minutes when he finds the little human.

At first, he plans to kill it with a rock and bury it, but then it opens it’s big green eyes, and Ralph can’t do it.

Being Deviant means having emotions, and Ralph can’t bring himself to kill this tiny, defenseless human. So he scoops it up and carries it inside, downloads the childcare module from the server he’s still barely attached to, and wraps the baby in his torn up overcoat to keep it warm.

Despite everything he’s been through, everything he’s done, he takes care of his child. The child he names Ralph Jr (later renamed Harry when he finds the letter buried behind his little head).

Ralph steals food for little Harry, steals money to buy him toys, he gets beaten up more than once, but he does it, all of it, for Harry.

He sings for his little star, soothes his hurts, watches him walk and talk and learn, and his synthetic heart swells with each passing day. 

Even when little Harry shows signs of accidental magic, Ralph isn’t afraid. Ralph lets him express his magic. 

It isn’t the ideal place for a child, but Ralph knows he can’t let Harry go now. Not after everything. 

\--

It’s a rainy day in June when the letter arrives. Ralph had taught Harry to read - an old, beat up copy of  _ Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy  _ is testament to that - and write - though Harry’s handwriting is just as scrawling and jerky as Ralph’s own - so when the letter comes in, Harry knows how to read it. 

He’s ten, and though he’s never been to school, Harry knows things. He knows that his dad isn’t actually his dad, just like uncle Rupert and Jerry aren’t actually related to him. He knows he’s not supposed to go outside the Squat. He knows his dad has weird habits, but he also knows that he’s just as loved as any other little boy in the world.

Which is why he drops the letter into the fire without saying a word about it.

Unfortunately, a week later, a man arrives at their door. 

“Visitors!” Ralph hissed, scooping Harry up and placing him in the corner, crouching in front of him protectively. Harry, in his stolen clothes, curls up tightly and hides his head like Ralph taught him. 

The person knocks again, and then the door unlocks and opens. 

Whoever it is enters their little squat, and Harry squeaks and huddles down further. The man is awfully threatening-looking, a hook-nose, dark eyes, and long, greasy hair - he looks like everything Ralph had told Harry humans were, but ten times worse! 

Before anything else happens, though, Harry catches sight of something. It’s Lucy! His pet rat! She’s crawled right into the way of the man’s shoe! Harry doesn’t understand why, but he knows she’s important, so he darts past Ralph and scoops Lucy up, cradling her close. 

He feels eyes on him, and slowly, slowly looks up. 

“Potter.” Says the man, and Harry squeaks and bolts back to the safety of Ralph. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet sorry this took so long!!

Harry James Potter is a strange little boy. It's one of the first things that Severus notices, beyond the too-large stolen clothes and the fact that his hair was much too long and seemed like it got a good wash about once a month. He's... An oddity.

It had taken about three hours to explain the entire thing to his... Guardian. Apparently, robots with brains have become a thing in muggle America, and Potter had been adopted by one. Since he'd learnt that Albus had placed him with Lily's sister, he actually found he was glad for it. 

But only a little.

The boy was skittish, and his movements were almost rat-like, feral in some base way that Severus couldn't describe. At eleven, he was more the size of an eight year old. 

From what little Severus had seen of him, that was. His guardian, Ralph, evidently, had bundled him up and refused to let Severus get near him. 

Upon hearing his explanation, though, the robotic entity had demanded to see the headmaster, and Severus, much too tired to argue, said he'd try. So he'd had to floo all the way back to the Headmaster's office in Scotland and explained the situation. 

"Oh dear." Was all Albus had said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I'd best see to this myself." 

Which made Severus want to scream and tear his own hair out, but at least he didn't have to deal with it himself any more. 


End file.
